Talk:Fizz/@comment-37.112.8.8-20120519211626/@comment-202.7.185.232-20120522230202
1. Early game, if you lose your lane to a ranged champ, you are playing it wrong. W should not even come close to beginning to destroy your mana, unless you activate it ever damn time it comes of CD. The passive is there for harassing the hell out of the enemy, the active is for if the enemy commits, or you do, and you need to scare them off or need the extra damage to kill them. Q is an incredibe gapcloser if you understand how it works, and if you are dying to minions early game, you are DEFINITELY diong it wrong, as that's when Fizz's passive actually means a damn thing. Again, no reason to spam Q all day long, it's there to get you into range to harass with W, or to go for the kill. E is, AGAIN, defense/offense. You keep it for escape, or use it for extra damage for a kill. You don't harass with it like a moron. If you are up against a bruiser and losing, well... They are kinda your worst nightmare, being an AP assassin. Long story short, he can poke better than most champs if you play aggressively, and isn't mana hungry at all, unless you derp and decide he needs to have his key's facerolled like Ryze. 2. Just about every champion in the game, bar two or three, are really screwed over by stuns. Silence is basically designed to hurt Mages and assassins, So is it any surprise you get buggered over by these CC's? If they are giving you so much trouble, get Cleanse, or Merc Treads. 3. Masteries that I personally prefer are defensive masteries, so I'm less squishy early game, because I can then proceed to be agressive as all hell and bully the other guy out of mid lane. Other than what I feel, personally, works best on him, your choice in this is simple. Tanky(ish) early game, or squishy as all hell but superbly dangerous? If neither are working for you, you probably aren't a good player with Fizz, and should pick another champion, since they are both equally viable. 4. He's an assassin, herp derp. Low CD would make him OP as fuck. For a similar champion, see Leblanc. If you want low CD spammy champs, I suggest Ryze, you can eat a sandwhich while playing him, as long as one hand is on the keys tap tap tapping away. 5. Again, assassin. Lifesteal procs on hitting someone with Auto-attacks, Spellvamp on spells, as you've said. If they don't synergise on him (like they don't synergise on most assassins), maybe consider getting better Items. Like, any items. Just about any option is better on him than a Lifesteal or Spellvamp option (though I could forgive someone taking a WotA for dat E healing on minions). 5(?). His ult is insanely easy to land, as Skillshots go. It's thick as all hell, has a decent range, and stays on the damn ground in case the enemy derps and runs back towards you, or runs INTO it by juking awfully. In general, Fizz is hard to play. Because he's an assassin, which means picking your time to initiate with your burst for the kill. Losing to Jax in a 1v1 means nothing, since Jax is one of the most insanely skilled duelists in the game, hands down, especially if he has 3 strong items (likely at least one of those is his precious Gunblade, and honestly, that's all Jax needs to wreck someone in a 1v1). More to the point, you mention many other fighters. Since when do assassins hit the fighters? Go gank the AP carry, or the AD carry, or the support if they have one and the other two aren't available to murder. I hate to say this, but honestly, L2Play (Assassin champs, at least. They are difficult to play in general, and it's a different playstyle entirely to all the other champ varieties.).